


Golden Circle

by Sokorra



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After surviving the battle, Lancelot is asked to travel to talk to the Fisher King about treating with Arthur.  Thus a new journey is started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burning

**Author's Note:**

> written at least by April 2008. That's the date the file says it was last modified. Probably written long before that. I remember liking this story then. Not sure what I think about it now. And now for the author notes that were made previously:
> 
> This is based on the King Arthur movie but also in the mythology of King Arthur and the Round table. Elaine de Corbenic is, according to the myth, a British princess (Best friend to Guinevere) who Lancelot saves from a spell cast by Morgan le Fay. She's also the mother of Galahad which made this interesting to write as Galahad is already in the movie. So some minor changes were made to accommodate both (Lancelot lives and there will be 2 Galahads!)
> 
> This was also meant as a challenge to me to see if I could write the story in segments of 500 words each. Each section is a piece of the myth surrounding Lancelot and Elaine. It didn't go the way I originally intended when I started to write about Elaine but for what it is, I decided to post it anyway.

He awoke to find himself in an unfamiliar bed; lying next to a woman he had just met a few days before. He felt ashamed at first, for betraying his feelings for Guinevere, although the women had never asked him to remain faithful to her. After all, she was quite happy and in love with her husband. However, in his mind he had committed adultery towards the women he loved with her best friend.

He turned over to look at the still sleeping Elaine, slowly going from ashamed to angry. The women had obviously tricked him; making him believe it was Guinevere he had made love to. He was both angry with her for ticking him and with himself for falling for it and actually acting upon his feeling for his best friend’s wife.

Granted, Elaine was not a woman to scoff at. She was very beautiful, and often was considered the only women who could stand up to Guinevere when it came to beauty. Her hair and skin tone was darker then Guinevere’s, and her eyes, if he remembered correctly, were dark brown. However, the fact remained that the women in the bed with him was not the Queen of Britain he loved nor did she belong to his heart and soul.

When she finally awoke they had fought. He supposed it was a little stupid of him to think she actually purposely came after him. Arthur, perhaps as she seemed to have an unhealthy fascination with the man but the truth was they had been both too drunk to even care who it was they were bedding. The fact that they remembered their actions was a surprise in itself. She had not been the Lady of the land as he had expected and gave as well as she got from him. He could still feel the wind as a vase flew past his ear to crash into the wall.

Apparently, he had called her Guinevere during the night. He couldn’t remember what she had called him.

However, his doubts about her choice of him as a lover arouse once more as he left Corbenic at the sight of Elaine’s maidservant looking at him with a smirk as if she had gotten the best of him. Elaine refused to see him off, and he wasn’t disappointed. As far as he was concerned he never wanted to see her again. She would just be a reminder that he had once taken to bed his love’s best friend. A barmaid was one thing but this was more of a betrayal.

The problem was he couldn’t get the image of the enraged Elaine, grail maiden of the Woads out of his mind. He never told anyone about what happened, which was odd in itself, but his thoughts traveled back to her every once and awhile. She was a phantom in his memory now that haunted him.

She wasn’t just any woman. She burned her way into his soul even without being present.


	2. Suffocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bors didn't understand Lancelot, at least not until he mets Galahad.

Bors couldn’t understand Lancelot. Arthur had received word that a Briton who had joined the Knights had been bothering the King, asking for his daughter Elaine’s hand in marriage. Bromwell was an idiot, and known as one very well in the Knight’s inner circle where none of the new knights could enter.

So Arthur had asked Lancelot to take care of the matter. For the first time that Bors could remember, Lancelot declined. So instead Bors was going, along with Gawain and Galahad to Corbenic to see if they could get the amorous Bromwell to leave the good Woad Ruler and his young daughter alone.

He had heard many things about this Elaine. Some of the Britons who had moved into the fortress at Camelot (as they referred to it as) called her a witch; that her beauty could cause any man to do her bidding. Guinevere had laughed at this and simply said her friend was an enigma to many people and that was what drew people in. She was no witch. She was simply a girl skilled in battle and in healing (which had earned her the name the grail maiden).

Either way, Bors wanted to meet the friend of Guinevere’s that had helped Isolde heal Tristan and Lancelot so they would live. He had not been there, having left to find Vanora and his children. Lancelot had remembered very little except that she had plunged her sword into Cyrnic’s chest, throwing the arrow off slightly, enough that it pierced his shoulder instead of his lung. She had helped carry Tristan into the fortress and helped with his healing for a few hours before returning to her people.

Guinevere talked about her highly and kept a correspondence with her. She had managed to help, long distance of course, when Vanora had their thirteenth child and it had been a difficult pregnancy. The birth had been normal but she had a difficult time before and Elaine’s prescribed herbs had helped ease the morning sickness and later the pain.

He rode into the village and was met by Bromwell himself, insisting that Bors help him in demanding the hand of Princess Elaine. Bors ignored him, walking towards the King whom he greeted.

“You must be Sir Bors,” Pelles began with a smile. “I am glad to see you and your comrades.” Pelles motioned for one of his servants to take the Knights’ horses into the stables. He led Bors into his home, “We are pleased that Arthur has sent someone. My daughter does not wish to marry Bromwell and I will have no one forcing her hand in this matter. However, Bromwell is being very persistent and I fear that eventually my daughter may simply marry him to get him to leave us alone,” he said sadly.

Pelles’ five-year-old grandson walked into the room and Bors felt as if the breath had been taken out of his body. He remembered that face, those eyes, and that smile.

They were Lancelot’s


	3. drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guinevere and Elaine talk.

“Why did you not write of him?” Guinevere was hurt, Elaine could tell by the tone of her voice. And honestly she could not explain why she had not let her best friend know that she had had a child. Or that the child was the son of one of Arthur’s Sarmatian Knights.

She paused, watching as her five-year-old son played with the younger children. She knew he would love it here with all the new people around and other children to play with.

“To be honest, I guess I was afraid of letting anyone know about him. He was my jewel, my little boy and I wanted to keep him as such for as long as possible.” She sighed and leaned her head against the rock of the wall. “I am sorry. I am sorry it came to all of this.”

Bors had asked her to come to Camelot, had almost insisted that she come. Outwardly it was to avoid killing the idiot Bromwell and “Guinevere misses her childhood friend and sister” but when she had arrived she had known what he was really trying to do. Give Lancelot a chance to know his own bastard son.

She winced at her own thoughts. She never had liked that term, even though that was what little Galahad was. She loved her son, even though she did not love the father. Lancelot was a figment of her imagination now; changed over the years to some mystical creature she told her son stories about. He was noble and just. She never told him that he did not love her or that he was in love with another man’s wife. As far as Gally was concerned, his father was the greatest Knight that ever existed.

“I love my son, Ginny. You have to know that. I was so afraid I would lose him to Camelot if I came here or let anyone know about him. Please do not be angry with me.” It was not anger that was the emotion Guinevere felt but sadness for her friend and a little bit of jealousy. The women had a child, something that Guinevere had been trying to have since her marriage. Seven years and yet no pregnancy. Yet her friend had one night to give away her status of maiden and she had a son.

“I understand. Perhaps I would have done the same.” She sighed. “I should let him go. Make him understand he needs to live a life for himself and not for me.”

“Lancelot is a grown man. He should know that.”

“Sometimes, men are idiots, Laney. We need to remind them what way they should go.” She paused with a smile. “Why else do you think Vanora slaps Bors whenever he arrives home?”

Elaine laughed but sobered quickly. “I think I’ve been promoting Lancelot’s good qualities long enough that perhaps I’ve fallen in love with him as my son has.” And that, she thought to herself, was not a good thing.


	4. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine and Lancelot "talk".

“So how did you come up with his name?” They were walking along the lake behind the wall, calmly talking. It was a big difference from earlier in the day when they had been shouting at each other. It was quite a change from the usual women he associated with. Guinevere usually argued with him with an odd calmness, Vanora usually just slapped him and walked away and the other women just smiled and ignored him. Elaine raged back and gave him as well as he gave himself.

“My father chose it. You see, when I was born there was this women in our village who claimed she could see my future. I was supposed to have a son who would become the greatest knight and he would be able to use the shield that covers our ancient father’s grave. He was also supposed to be related to someone who was supposed to be able to defeat the lions that guard the first Corbenic ruler, Galahad.” Elaine shook her head. “I never believed it, but I humored him.”

“So I’m supposed to defeat lions.” Elaine rolled her eyes.

“Apparently. The legend goes that a Knight would come and defeat the two lions that guarded Galahad’s grave. Once he did that he would meet a grail maiden of the house of Corbenic and ‘beget’ a lion that would become the greatest knight.” She paused and looked at him. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

“No, of course not, my lady.” Elaine’s eyes narrowed at his sarcastic tone but she did not reply.

“I suppose you will want Gally to stay here with you.”

“I would prefer that, yes. I don’t care what you think of me, Elaine, but I want to be involved with my son.” He walked to stand in front of her. “Regardless of how I feel about his mother.” Her eyes flashed dangerously.

“And how is that, Sir Lancelot.” He could feel the bridges they had built since that morning starting to break. “Let me guess, you are still under the delusion that I tricked you into my bed in some strange way of getting back at Guinevere for marrying Arthur. I hate to break it to you, but you’re not the end-all in the universe. We are both to blame for that night, and I hold no regret or shame about it. At least I called you by your own name.” With that she left him standing beside the water with his thoughts.

Lancelot swore to himself. That was not what he intended to happen, and her response was surprising to him as well. He knew that she had been angry at him for claiming she was using him to get to Arthur and frankly after he had rode for a day afterwards he had come to that conclusion too. He respected Elaine for the fiery way she went into everything, and he realized now she didn’t realize that fact.

The bridges had crumbled into dust.


	5. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galahad watches as the Knight's practice their skills.

Galahad watched the Knights as they practiced in the late afternoon sun in awe. He sometimes couldn't believe that he was standing amongst some of the very men his mother had told him stories about. They were his heroes and those of many of his friends in his tribe.

There was Bors, who he had met first and who had made sure he was under someone's watchful eye while his parents duked it out about whatever issue they had with each other. Galahad personally thought they were being silly and told Bors' wife Vanora that but she had just smiled. He wasn't quite sure what she meant. Anyway, Bors had even allowed him to play with his long sword before Elaine found out about it. She wasn't too happy about that.

Then there was Arthur, whom he had meant first after he arrived at the fortress. He seemed all right for an adult although over worried about something. Apparently he was his mother's best friend's husband and therefore eligible for the title of Uncle but Galahad didn't feel comfortable calling the great man that yet.

Gawain was an interesting character, someone who seemed almost as curious about him as he was about the Knights. He had a loud laugh and was always in favor of fun over work but did the work anyway. Galahad was also interesting, but more for the fact that the man shared his name. He had played a game of chess with him and had almost won before they had to leave for the practice.

Tristan was the man that amazed the young boy the most. He was graceful when he fought, a silent passion about the way he moved. While the others seemed to fight with zeal, he fought with a regal calm that must have disarmed his opponents almost as much as his skill with the sword did. Elaine had told him many stories of Tristan and his hawk, including how the man had nearly died at the famous Battle at Baden Hill.

Galahad's musings on the Knights was broken only by the sudden appearance of his mother rushing by towards her room and his father coming to stand beside him at the edge of the practice ring. The two stood in silence watching the others.

"Can I be Knight when I grow up?" Lancelot only smiled and nodded slightly.

Lancelot, of any of the knights, was the most confusing to the boy. He realized this was his father but he had trouble connecting the man beside him with the man his mother told him about. In the past three days he, as the other knights had, became more human to him but unlike the other knights he still remained a mystery to Galahad.

“Hey, has your mother taught you how to shoot an arrow yet? We can go work at the targets till it gets dark if you want.” Galahad smiled, nodded and started to pull his father towards the target practice area.


	6. Daring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot mends fences with Elaine

Lancelot found Elaine in the fortress hall after sending Galahad off to spend the night with Bor’s children. She was sitting alone at the large round table, in what would have been his seat ironically enough. Her eyes were closed and she was leaning her head against her hands.

He had forgotten that she was every bit as passionate as he was, and that she no doubt was still mad at him. She was the one who misunderstood his words but he hadn’t spoken them well.

“Forgive me, all right. I didn’t mean it as it came out.” He walked over to her and stood behind her and leaned down so he was face to face with her. Looking into her blue eyes, he suddenly recalled something Gawain had said once after telling a story to Bors’ daughters about a Knight who fell in love with an old Hag, only seeing her beauty because of his love for her.

“You can’t make yourself love someone, nor can you choose who you love,” he had responded when Angela had asked why the knight had loved the women if she was so ugly. Why hadn’t he fallen for a beautiful princess like the other knights? Then of course, she had asked the ultimate question: How do you know when you are in love. “It takes a lot,” Gawain had replied, “And there are quite a few false alarms along the way, but you’ll know, Angie Darling. You’ll know.”

Was Guinevere a false start? He took Elaine’s hands to get her to face him after she turned away from him and pulled her up to stand next to him. She looked up at him, obviously curious. He realized that she really did have a beautiful face, even if she wasn’t as beautiful as Guinevere. Like Guinevere, her beauty came from the inside and what he had seen about her from knowing her the last few days, watching her when she didn’t know it, he knew she was a beautiful human being, flawed just like everyone else.

“Do you think we could start over? Forget about that night and just concentrate on now. I’ll forgive you for not telling me about Galahad and you’ll forgive me for being such an ass that day?” She was silent for a moment.

“I suppose we could. Just stop reminding me that I was infatuated with Arthur, ok. That was a long time ago and it was a childish crush, that’s all.” Lancelot smiled and kissed her forehead. They were going to get better now that they had gotten over the past. He hugged her close to him, finding her tall enough to fit underneath his chin.

“You know, you’re shorter then Ginny.” Elaine sighed in aspiration and hit his shoulder.

“You just got back into my good graces, Sir Knight, I think it be good for you not to drop out of them again.” She smiled though, which Lancelot thought was the greatest thing at that moment.


	7. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isolde is back in Camelot, and brings confusion for Elaine.

It had been a year since that night at the Round table and Elaine had settled into life at Camelot easily.  Vanora, Guinevere, and her had become an inseparable threesome who ruled the roost while the men were off fighting any remaining incursions of Saxons. Galahad had been growing up fast, more and more often asking to have the Knights to teach him something new. Elaine still bulked at the idea of her son messing around with swords, but after both Tristan and Galahad had promised to watch over her son along with Lancelot. She had reluctantly allowed it.

Her life had been very simple and uncomplicated, but then Isolde had arrived. The young Irish princess had been a bubbling fountain of happiness and love, sharing with all the fact that she had been quite won over by Sir Tristan and it hadn’t been hard to find out he had been just as in love with her. What made Elaine confused was what Isolde had said to her.

It had started one day when Isolde had followed her to learn about the various places in the village near the fortress. She had been talking an ongoing conversation (one-sided mostly) on the various romances. She had talked about Guinevere and Arthur and of course the original couple Vanora and Bors. What had shocked Elaine was when Isolde started talking about her and Lancelot. How they were such a cute couple and how she hoped that Tristan and her would become as close as they were.

When had that happened, she wondered to herself. She hadn’t corrected Isolde, deciding not to break the girl’s illusions of great love and the like, but also because it had caused her to think back on the last year and try to figure out how on earth they appeared to be together.

Sure, Lancelot didn’t take on the barmaids as often as he had in the past, but that had been true before she had even stepped into Camelot. That was more because of Guinevere then anything. He spent a lot of time with her because of their son, not because he felt anything other than friendship for her.

She certainly didn’t gaze at him lovingly like Vanora and Guinevere did their husbands and she didn’t rush to meet him when he came home. He never kissed her or brought her flowers like Galahad did for Helene. They were friends, but she was unsure where this perfect example of tranquility had come from.

Isolde had obviously missed their fighting the day before on whether or not Galahad was old enough to learn to use a real sword. She had been sure that most of the village had heard it, as they tended to have very loud arguments.

Elaine was very sure they weren’t in love with each other, regardless of what Isolde thought. However, there was the one part of her that betrayed the rest. The part that wished they were the romantic couple Isolde saw.


	8. Confusion Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many Elaines spoils the trip.

Lancelot now regretted agreeing to this particular mission. It had seemed quite easy, simply a diplomatic trip to see some of Merlin’s allies up in the northern part of the Island. Elaine had tagged along, being Woad herself, as a representative of the Woads. It was supposed to be a simple trip there and back, maybe say a few days and visit.

However, it had not turned out that way.

Somehow he had gotten tricked into joining a tournament and now as forced to fight some guy who liked like he was twice the size of Lancelot with all the strength and force that comes with. Elaine on the other hand had been forced to stay with the ladies of the court, which she had already told him that she really did not like. Apparently the daughter of the local ruler, also named Elaine or the Lady of Shallot, had decided that Elaine was to be her gossip buddy. Now, while Elaine did tend to do some gossiping with Guinevere and Vanora it was all in good fun and most it was just news of happenings around town. Lady Elaine however was a true gossip as well as extremely interested in Lancelot himself.

Elaine was bored to tears and got irritated very easily at Lady Elaine’s gushing about him and let him know it. He had tried to joke about it, telling her that she was just jealous. Elaine had just glared at him and then went to bed.

Apparently Astolat had heard about the crush and had decided to attempt to get Lancelot to marry his young daughter. It would be a good political match, he said, connecting the Woads with the Knights of King Arthur. Lancelot failed to see how it would benefit him any, or even that of Lord Astolat. So he politely declined, and Astolat accepted

Lady Elaine, however, did not take it as well as Astolat did. She ranted and raved, mostly how Elaine was the reason he had declined, that she was a dreadful cow and no doubt had the knights all wrapped around her finger. She brought up the fact that she wasn’t wed before she gave birth to Galahad and said some more nasty things. Oddly enough, Elaine just let her rave and then stood up, said her goodbyes to Lord Astolat and left. Lancelot soon followed, and he briefly heard the lord calmly rebuking his daughter.

Lancelot did grant the Princess some things. It was because of Elaine he had declined, but not because she had him wrapped around her finger or any of the other knights. If anyone was wrapped around someone’s finger, it was Tristan and Isolde.

The strange part about it was he couldn’t help but compare the young princess against the only years older Elaine. And it surprised him a little to see that he could imagine himself with Elaine years down the road. She, essentially, was exactly what he would look for and it was confusing.


	9. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galahad the elder has a plan!

It was Christmas and of course Arthur had the whole village looking forward to it. Galahad didn’t think it was that bad of an idea despite being a Christian holiday. This year, however, he had a mission to complete.

Not the everyday fight-the-Saxons type of mission, but one subtler. He had decided enough was enough and he was going to make sure that Elaine and Lancelot realized that they were more than just friends and parents of the younger Galahad. They had been taking their relationship very slow ever since they had reunited three years ago.

At this point it was ignorance of the truth more the denial. Elaine had realized her feelings pretty much when Isolde had arrived and Lancelot not too long after a trip to another Woad village. Galahad-the-younger had told him that when the three of them were together even he could tell something was up between the two. And he was eight.

So, along with Bors and Gawain, he was going to try and play matchmaker and figured that Christmas was the perfect time for it. After all, he had props to help him. Mistletoe was such an great invention and one day he was going to thank whoever i was who decided to put that particular myth into it. If the person was still alive of course.

He had positioned one right over the table that Lancelot usually resided at during their time at the Tavern and now only had to figure out how to get Elaine over there. That was where Bors and Vanora came in. They had devised a plan to get the two to set at the same table and then someone, most likely Vanora, would announce that the mistletoe was above them after a few minutes.

Gawain had come up with a backup plan of getting into an argument with Lancelot and bringing in Elaine in cause the first plan didn’t work. Galahad hoped the first plan did work because he wasn’t too sure if Elaine would fight with Gawain. Lancelot, she would, but Gawain she most likely would shake her head and walk off to talk to Guinevere and Isolde about the medical supplies they would need soon. Both Elaine and Isolde worked in the position of village doctor since both had experience with caring for a lot of people.

Lancelot was sitting in his usual spot, playing a game with a few of the remaining roman soldiers and Elaine was talking to Vanora about something. She handed her a jug of wine and Elaine took it over to Lancelot’s table.

Galahad watched from his usual spot, as the two talked and then looked up at the mistletoe. Lancelot had stood up and looked as if he was going to give Elaine the required kiss when Arthur and Guinevere stood up and announced they were having a baby.

Galahad was irritated, but he knew he would get another chance. Right now there were two people he needed to congratulate.


	10. Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine and Guinwvere discuss the merits of Bromwell. or lack there of

“I think I’m going to take up Bromwell on his proposal.” Guinevere simply stared at her for a second.

“Perhaps it is the hormones messing with my hearing, but I could have sworn I heard you saying you were going to accept Bromwell’s proposal.”

“That is exactly what I said.”

“Why?” Guinevere was dumbfounded. Bromwell was a nice man and all, but wasn’t the type she would picture Elaine being happy with. It didn’t help that his annoying perusal of Elaine pretty much alienated him from most of the knights, particularly Tristan and Galahad. Plus she wasn’t totally sure of his intentions toward Elaine.

“Because I figure it is about time. You know I have always wanted children, and it would help to have a husband for that. Galahad deserves to have some siblings to play with.”

“But you don’t love Bromwell!”

“I doubt that love is in the cards for me, Ginny. If I hadn’t seen it with you and Arthur I would think it just a fairy tale. Besides, he isn’t a monster you know.”

“No, but I don’t want my friend trapped in something that will make her unhappy. Let’s face it Laney, you’re not going to be happy with Bromwell. The man gushes over you. You would want someone who doesn’t treat you like a fragile piece of glass but doesn’t neglect you either.”

“Do you honestly think Bromwell sees me as a damsel in distress, in need of someone to save me?”

“As a matter of fact, I do. But if this is what you think is the best course of action, I won’t stop you. It is my duty as a friend however to point out the reasons why you shouldn’t.” Guinevere sighed. “Are you sure that it isn’t your position of power that he seeks?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re the daughter of a Woad King, the best friend to the Queen and a friend of Arthur himself. And you have always been that way…well; maybe not Arthur’s friend but you know what I meant. Anyway, there are a lot of people who would love to marry to improve their standing as far as the political scene goes.”

“Arthur wouldn’t allow a man to become a powerful simply because of his marriage.”

“I know that, but Bromwell doesn’t. Who’s to say he isn’t trying to get in with Arthur. He has been spending a lot of time in Camelot asking around about him.” She sighed. “Are you sure this is what you want to do?”

“How about this, I will continue to think about it for the next few days and then make my decision. Does that make you happy?” Guinevere smiled, but wasn’t sure if she believed her.

“Yes, very much so. Gives me time to find a way to convince you not to marry him.” Elaine only laughed. She knew that Guinevere didn’t have a high opinion of the man, but she didn’t know what would make her change her mind.


	11. Swordplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its probably not a good idea to argue about dating choices with swords around.

Elaine was practicing her swordsmanship on the practice fields when Lancelot caught up with her. He took out his own sword and jumped into the fight she was having with the air. They practiced in silence for a while. To be honest, he was trying to get some of anger he had after hearing from Arthur what she planned to do. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was mad, but he knew he was.

Lancelot won the first round, reaching her neck before she reached his and they stepped back from each other preparing for another round. They circled slightly to keep themselves ready to fight.

“I hear you’re planning on marrying Bromwell.” He managed to say it calmly, even though it seemed ridiculous that she would even consider that twit.

“News travels fast. I take it Guinevere has sent you to persuade me that I am making a mistake in considering the man.”

“Not exactly, although I would agree with her. For goodness sake, Elaine, he practically stalks you. Why do you want to give in to that?”

“Perhaps I need it,” she stated.

“Need what? A man who follows your every move?”

“No, a man who sees me more than just Guinevere’s friend or the mother of Galahad.” She lunged at him, starting the second round.

“You honestly think we don’t see you as your own person?” He blocked her and for a moment the only sound was the clanging of their swords.

“That wasn’t what I meant and you know it.” She blocked every one of his shots at her. She was getting better. She had always been a good swordsman, but in the past few years with the Knights to practice with, she had improved tremendously, and almost was as good as Galahad and Lancelot. Granted they had their weight and swords built for constant use while hers was a lighter sword, built for use if needed.

“You can’t bloody marry that idiot, even if he is attracted to you. Most men are anyway.”

She tripped him and placed her sword at his neck with a smirk. He had been distracted and had lost because of it. He sighed and looked up at her.

“You can’t really tell me what to do, Lancelot, you realize that?” she stated, ignoring his later comment. Even if they were attracted to her, it was only a meager since most of them treated her like a sister, or one of the guys.

He growled slightly, knocked her sword away with his own and then tripped her so she ended up on the ground as well. He stuck his sword in the ground, stood up and then helped her to stand. When she went to pick up her sword from where it lay next to his, he grabbed her arm to keep her there.

“I may not be able to _tell_ you what to do, but I can certainly show you.” With that he pulled her to him and kissed her.


	12. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bromwell does himself in when little ears hear big words. (A Double count chapter.

To say Elaine was confused was understatement. Lancelot was kissing her. Not an ordinary “Good to see you” type kiss either. The last time she had been kissed like this was near the hot springs by Lancelot eight years before.

There was a part of her that said that was pretty pathetic that she hadn’t been good and kissed since one night she had too much ale and gave into temptation with a visiting Knight. It was also pathetic that she was quite enjoying this when she by any means should be furious that he had decided to kiss her when she was supposed to be considering engagement to another man.

Granted, it didn’t say much about her now did it.

So she did the only thing her confused mind could think of and pushed him away and walked _very quickly_ away from where Lancelot was still standing to her personal spot beside some rocks above the lake. She needed time to think.

And think she did. To be honest, she had been “settling” for Bromwell. He was perfectly alright despite the objections heard from Lancelot, Guinevere and Galahad (the Knight, not her son who didn’t know). He just wasn’t ‘Mr. Perfect’ for her. She doubted she was going to find him there.

But then again, she was thrown for a twist with this latest _event_ with Lancelot. She obviously still felt attracted to the man, but did she have any feelings for him romantically. She groaned to herself as she realized she did, ever since Isolde had made her think about it she had.

“Mum, you’re not throwing things are you?” Elaine looked up to see Galahad standing nearby with half a smile.

“What makes you think I was going to throw things?”

“You always do when you fight with Dad.”

“Who said I fought with your father?”

“No one. I just know how you both react. Dad is currently drinking considerable amounts of wine, at least according to Uncle Galahad, and that usually means he has either come home from a mission where he had to kill or you two had a fight.”

“We didn’t fight. Not really. We just disagreed on my possible engagement to Bromwell.” It was as good of a time as any for her to see her son’s reaction to his could-be stepfather.

“Mum, you can’t!” She raised an eyebrow.

“And why not.”

“Several reasons, but the most important one is your supposed to marry Dad.”

“Oh, honey I don’t think things always work out that way.”

“But you love each other. I know it. You two have that same eye-communication thing Aunt Ginny and Uncle Arthur have. Galahad and Tristan agree with me. And you can’t marry someone you don’t love.”

“But Honey, don’t you want siblings?”

“Sure, I do. You can have them with Dad.” He stated. “Brom-Stalker can’t have kids anyway. Not sure why not, but he told Tristan that he couldn’t. Said he would be glad to get rid of me.”

“What? Who told you this?”

“No one. I was helping Tristan in the stables and was up in the lofts getting something when he came in. I didn’t mean to listen in, Mum, honest I wasn’t.” Galahad walked up to his mom and sat down on the rock beside him. “I don’t…I don’t think he is a nice man, Mum. Not like the Knights anyway. None of them like him. Uncle Bors calls him stuff he says I’m not allowed to repeat.”

Elaine could just hear what Bors would have called Bromwell. If what Galahad said was true, he wasn’t going to be the only one calling Bromwell those things. Elaine was going to call him that and more. No one pushed her son to the side.

“Honey, why don’t you go and see if you can distract your father for a bit. I need to talk to a few people.

~*~

Elaine found Bromwell sitting in the Tavern, drinking with his arms around two bountiful brunettes. She walked to the table and stood in front of it, staring down at him till the two barmaids left and they were alone in that section of the tavern. She knew that they were being watched though by both Tristan and Galahad. Most likely Gawain and Bors as well.

“Bromwell, have you at any time mentioned that you would be rid of my son once we were married?”

“Of, course.” She was disgusted. The man wasn’t even going to deny it, too into his own importance. “Why would I raise another man’s son?”

“Perhaps because that was the only way you would keep the mother as your wife.”

“When I am your husband, you will have no choice in the manner. As your husband it is my choice that matters, not yours. You are simply a wife. I shall be a king.” Suddenly it became clear to her. He was half drunk, allowing him to be honest. He had played a charade, with her as a fool. The man was certianly of roman thought if not roman himself.

“You’re a pig.” She was furious. “Forgot about ever becoming a Fisher King, because even if there was a chance of you gaining the title by marriage that option is no longer open to you,” She took a deep breath, willing herself not to throw the table on him now. “Besides, my brother is now King. I no longer hold the kingdom.”

“You shall be my wife. I have your brother’s permission and his word is more important to yours, woman.” Elaine’s eyes flashed but before she could say anything, a voice came from behind her.

“She is under my protection and I have under good notice that it is to be her decision as to who she shall marry,” Arthur said from his spot nearby. “She has the same right to choice as you do Bromwell. If you believe otherwise, you may leave, for you are certainly no longer welcome here.”


	13. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine and Lancelot deal with the aftermath while Galahad the Elder distracts Galahad the younger.

Bromwell was gone. Elaine felt drained. She couldn’t believe she had let herself get doped by him. He was a pig, and he didn’t even have the sense to deny those things she threw at him. Tristan and Bors had escorted him outside the fortress and made sure he was on his way.

Now her mind was free to focus on other matters…mainly why Lancelot had kissed her. So she stood up and went off to find him. She knew he was doing something with Galahad, so it wasn’t hard to find him. Her son was always trying to fight like a knight and always got one of his “uncles” to train him in some martial art. Recently he had taken up falconry with Tristan. He was actually quite skilled with it and had impressed the regal knight. She had a feeling that Galahad was going to make Isolde’s fight to have children a little easier after their wedding in March.

Sure enough, Lancelot and both of the Galahads were located in the archery field. He seemed to notice her as she walked up and helped Galahad notch his arrow. The boy released it and actually managed to get it quite close to the center of the target that had been set up. He smiled and looked up at his father and then at his mother once he noticed her. He rushed over to her, rambling on how he had done it all by himself and she laughed as she told him she knew, she had seen it.

Galahad the Knight seemed to realize why she had come down to the field and distracted Galahad with the idea of going swimming with Gilly and Bors other children. The boy excitedly followed him. Lancelot watched him go before turning to Elaine.

“Why did you kiss me earlier?” She asked getting to the point. “Was it because of Bromwell or because you actually wanted to?” Lancelot sighed and looked at the ground for a moment, considering his answer.

“If I said both, would you believe me?”

“Why would you want to kiss me is another question I have. You never seemed that much interested in me before.” At that Lancelot simply looked at her and made a motion towards the direction their son had gone. She simply glared at him. He sighed and decided that with Elaine, sometimes one had to show her rather then tell her.

So he kissed her again, and was pleasantly surprised when she kissed him back. He stepped back and looked at her.

“Do you really want to get involved with me? I’m not exactly Mr. Perfect as Brom-the-stalker-boy seemed to be to you.” She snorted and he looked at her confused.

“Bromwell is out of the picture. He figured that he could get a wife and a royal title without the stepson. No one pushes my son out of the way.” Lancelot smiled.

“Well, that certainly not something you would have to worry about with me.”


	14. Intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan & Isolde wed. Elaine & Arthur get confused

When Isolde and Tristan’s wedding day arrived, there was much celebration. The men all joked around about how surprising it was that Tristan would be the third to marry out of their merry band of brothers. Everyone was in a happy mood and it was almost if the celebration had started days before the actual wedding. Elaine had no doubt that it would continue for some days to come yet.

Tristan and Isolde were now whisking away to a small cottage near Corbenic that Elaine had offered to them as a honeymoon spot. They had been surprised by the gift, but she figured the two would want some quiet time alone before coming back to the village at the wall and all that came with.

Currently, the happy couple was sitting next to each other at the round table, smiling and laughing at the antics of those around them. Elaine sat off to the left of Percy, a sleepy Galahad next to her. The boy wasn’t used to staying up so late and had insisted he was old enough. He was fighting his drooping head with all his might, trying to prove himself. Percy, a newer knight, saw this and decided he would help the young boy and made it appear as if he was going to bed. About a half hour later, Percy returned to the party, and Elaine thanked him.

“Having fun?” Lancelot came up from behind her and handed her a glass of wine.

“Of course,” she replied with a smile and kissed him on the check. “Certainly more fun than Greta and Guinevere.” The former because she was in love with Tristan for a reason no one knew as Tristan never talked to her and the later because she was very uncomfortable during her late pregnancy.

“Well, can’t exactly help that. Galahad in bed?”

“Yes, thanks to Percy.” Lancelot shook his head at the nickname, but knew that the other Knight didn’t mind. It was strange the comradeship Elaine had with his follow Knights. He pulled her away from Percy and Galahad (who was urging Vanora to sing) and into his lap as he sat down in his usual chair. He leaned his head against her shoulder and the two continued to watch the others celebrate.

“Well, Lancelot, it seems that you got a piece of home tonight,” Guinevere commented as Arthur and herself made their way to where the others were sitting. Lancelot turned to look at her with a smile while Arthur and Elaine looked at her simply confused.

“How so?”

“Well, we have the fires, dancing, and given what Greta is wearing we almost have the naked dancing.” Lancelot’s smile widened as he realized what she was referring to. With a wink she continued. “I’m sorry but we have nothing to sacrifice tonight.”

“Did I miss something?” Elaine asked Arthur which made the two in on the joke laugh. Arthur just shrugged, as he had no clue what they were talking about either.


	15. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Pendragon arrives.

Guinevere gave birth to a baby boy a month early on May Day. The knights were away from home when she went into labor and Elaine and Isolde had been very worried that Arthur would not be there to see his child enter the world. Somehow Arthur did make it, although it could be because both Guinevere and her son were very stubborn and held off for a day for Arthur.

Arthur had rushed into the room where Guinevere was giving birth just as their son made her entrance. After a couple of minutes alone, Arthur brought the baby out to meet the Knights. Elaine smiled as she watched them coo at the baby. One would never know that those fierce Knights were really big softies for children.

The one scene that Elaine very much believed she would keep as long as she lived was the sight of Galahad and Lancelot together. Galahad couldn’t see the baby all that good so Lancelot lifted the eight-year-old up so he could see his “cousin” better. She smiled. It was odd, but during the last few months she had been feeling as if they were a family more often then she used to.

She realized as she watched her son and his father that she really did love Lancelot. It hadn’t been love at first sight and there had been a few months when she had first learned she was pregnant that she had hated him but that was it. Somehow over the last few years she had fallen in love with the  first Knight.

Oddly enough, it didn’t worry her or scare her. She felt very comfortable with this revelation. She continued to smile and she walked into the room where Guinevere laid resting. She started cleaning up the mess made in the rush of the actual delivery (which was surprising considering it took 2 days to get there). When she was finished Arthur had returned into the room and the Knights had dispersed to find their own families if they had them.

She walked out of the room and was pleasantly surprised to see Lancelot still standing there. He didn’t say anything but smiled one of those smiles she was sure charmed tons of women before her and she would admit it charmed her too, to an extent. He took her hand and the two walked out to the tavern where an impromptu celebration was being held for the birth of the prince, Marcus Castus. As they sat, she wondered if the old women were at least partially right about her.

The very best Knights in the world were hers to cherish and love. Lancelot her love, Galahad her son. Tristan her silent friend, Bors her boisterous up lifter. Her “brothers” Galahad and Gawain. There was Arthur who was her King but also her friend who listened to her but also made sure she listened as well.

She loved them all. She couldn’t imagine her life any different than it was now


	16. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family converses and Lancelot makes a decision

It was raining. Pouring actually, and yet several of Bors children, Galahad, Gawain, Galahad the younger and Elaine were dancing and playing around in it beside the tavern where Vanora, Bors and Lancelot watched quite dry.

“I just those children don’t get a cold. You know if one gets it, they all do.” Vanora shook her head. Bors merely snorted and continued to watch his children play, occasionally drinking out of the cup beside him.

“I hope that isn’t one of her good dresses,” Bors commented before taking another sip. “Because she’s going to get very muddy with that lot.”

“I’m sure she’s aware of it.” Vanora replied with a smile. “You know she told me once she wanted to have a large family because she had only had one brother and it had been very lonely for her. I think she has sort of adopted the village children as her own almost.”

“She told you that?” Bors was interested in this little tidbit of information. Lancelot on the other hand appeared not to have heard what Vanora had said.

“Yes. We women do converse about things you know.” Vanora shook her head. “Lancelot, when are you going to ask her to marry you?” He turned to look at Bors and Vanora and then back at the scene in front of them, grimacing as Gilly fell, tripping Galahad and his sister Helene.

“I haven’t really thought of it yet. We only have been together for about a year now.”

Vanora scoffed. “Just because I waited thirteen bloody years for this one to marry me, doesn’t mean Elaine will. You should make sure you have her for keeps before she goes and finds herself someone else.” Vanora doubted that the girl would, she was in love with Lancelot and it seemed to be very sincere. “Besides, by all accounts you’ve been having some strange courtship for the last ten years.”

“Think I should, Bors?”

“Why the hell are you asking me for? It’s your girl, you decide to marry her.”

“I suppose it would be a good idea to marry her.”

“About time.” The three turned to see Galahad walk up behind them. “I would have thought you would have realized she was the one for you a long time ago. You’re usually not that dense.” The younger knight smiled. “Of course, there has been a pool going on amongst the Romans. I think the top choice right now is that Elaine is going to run off with that twit Marcus Silva.”

Lancelot just smiled back and shook his head. He already knew that Galahad and the others had been trying to get him and Elaine together ever since her arrival in Camelot. He had lied when he had said he hadn’t thought of marrying her before. He had since Tristan and Isolde’s wedding. It was a large step, but he now realized it was the right one to make. He had already talked to Arthur.

After all he did love her.


	17. Proposals Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine makes a decision

Elaine had thought it was slightly odd that Lancelot had asked her to meet him down by the Lake, particularly when he could have just told her what he wanted to say in the hall when they had ran into each other. However she had agreed and was now standing at the edge of the lake, watching the reflection of the moon on the water.

She knew exactly when he had arrived, but didn’t say anything. He continued to watch her for a few minutes before walking to stand next to her.

He couldn’t believe he was nervous. After all this was Elaine of all people, who had seen more than one side of him that wasn’t particularly shining. He looked down at her, wondering why he hadn’t noticed how well she had suited him even back in the beginning.

Ah, right. Guinevere.

But that was the past, and this was night for the future. He took her hand in his and looked her straight into her eyes.

“Will you marry me?” That wasn’t exactly what he had planned on doing it. He had had a whole speech ready for doing this but when the time came he couldn’t get all those words out and ended up blurting out that question.

Elaine’s response was simply a raised eyebrow.

“One question before I answer. What about your feelings for Ginny?” That had been the one thing that had kept her from telling him that she loved him. She didn’t want him to feel guilty for not loving her back if that was the case.

“Gone. I haven’t seen her as anything but a friend for several years now.” Elaine smiled.

“And for me?” Lancelot looked at her oddly, wondering how she couldn’t have known how he felt.

“I love you, or haven’t you realized that yet?”

“Well, your skill in communicating that fact was lacking, Sir Knight.”

“I do love you, don’t believe otherwise, Elaine.” She smiled.

“Well, then I suppose my answer would be yes, since I love you too.” Lancelot smiled at her odd way of answering the question, and leaned down and kissed her. They parted when they heard cheering in the distance. They turned to see that several of the Knights had followed them down to the lake. Percy was shaking his fist in the air in triumph. Of what, neither of the two watching knew. They looked at each and started laughing. They walked to where the others were standing, still holding hands. The group walked together into Vanora’s tavern where they celebrated the new engagement.

It might not be the most romantic proposal ever given, but for them it was the right one. They had their friends to celebrate with and each other to be happy with. As Elaine sat down at one of the tables and Lancelot put his arm around her, she thought how perfect it really was. After all, who needed all the superficial stuff when you had love and good friends?


	18. Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily Ever After

The wedding had actually gone though without a problem. Not even the usual wedding mishaps marred the beautiful event. It was a perfect ceremony, preformed by King Palles himself followed by an equally perfect celebration.

Well, it had almost passed without any a problem as Galahad had somehow managed to overturn a wine barrel and nearly got pinned underneath. The older Galahad had seen it and managed to stop the barrel before it came crashing down on the festive nine-year-old.

Elaine sat in the corner watching with a smile as her friends danced the night away. Even Vanora and Bors were still there, their children (and Galahad) being cared for by one of Elaine's new found friends, who had gone home early. Galahad, the knight, was dancing up a storm with some pretty brunette Elaine didn't recognize. Gawain was sitting near the bar with Percy drinking wine and playing a game with the other Knight.

Lancelot came and sat beside her.

"Having fun people watching?" he asked.

She smiled.

"Of course. People are such interesting creatures you know. Particularly in such situations as these. How was your dance with Gretchen?" Gretchen was her brother's fiancée and had made each of the knights promise to dance with her, Lancelot being the third in the line. Galahad and Gawain had already danced with her and she was trying to convince Arthur now.

"Alright. She's a better dancer then you, I must say," he said teasingly.

"No, it must be that she's more tolerable of your dancing," she said smiling. "It is a wonderful party. Everyone's having so much fun." She paused and then looked over at him. "Do you remember the night, much like this one, when we met?"

"It's hard not to remember," he said with a grin." I ended up half-drunk out of my wits and stumbled across you bathing nude in one of the springs near your father's home. Things like that certainly continue to live in a man's memory."

"I'm sure they do," she replied. "But that was after the party, not the party itself."

"Well, that was less memorable. Why?"

"I'm just thinking about how much has changed in the last ten years. When we first met things didn't end on good terms. Now we are married. It's so completely different from where we were back then, who we were."

"True, but I'm glad things worked out the way they did. Now come on and dance with me."

"I thought you didn't like my dancing," She said as he pulled her up and onto the cleared flooring where others were dancing.

"No, I said your sister-in-law dances better then you, not that I didn't like your dancing." He spun her around and brought her back to him. "Although now that you mention it..." She rolled her eyes. He just smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

Tonight was a night to celebrate new beginnings and second chances, and as they danced, both were glad for both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends "The Golden Circle," which was my first completed mulit-chap story. Somehow the word counts don't match up, but only one chapter ended up having less then exactly 500 or 1000 words, but *shrugs* It matters little now.
> 
> Maybe one day I'll dust this off and make a more detailed and historically accurate version.


End file.
